


Would You Be So Kind?

by eijirou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, a couple others are mentioned in passing but not enough to tag imo, kuroo is just really gay, so what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijirou/pseuds/eijirou
Summary: Five times he could have proposed and the one time he did.Used to be called Can I ask you something?





	Would You Be So Kind?

**Author's Note:**

> this was super fun to write but i also didnt spend that much time on it so i apologise for any spelling/grammar errors
> 
> title from the doddleoddle song

They were at Daichi and Hajime’s wedding. The ceremony had been beautiful and Kuroo was sure he saw Bokuto crying. Both Daichi and Iwaizumi were smiling uncontrollably the entire time. It wasn’t a large wedding, it wasn’t either of their styles much to Oikawa’s dismay, though Kuroo did see a lot of people he knew from high school. 

When he had found out about their engagement he got thinking about Bokuto. It was something he had been considering for a while now. Daichi’s engagement had merely been the catalyst for him to do something about it. He watched their first dance and wondered who proposed.

Afterwards Bokuto had immediately dragged him up to dance. He looked breathtaking. His suit fitted him perfectly and hugged his body in all the right places. The light illuminated the side of his face and yet his smile was brighter. 

Kuroo was suddenly hyper aware the ring sitting in his pocket. Now was a good time right? Wedding’s were romantic place to propose right? He stuck his hand in his pocket and clenched the box tightly. 

Until Bokuto caught sight of the buffet and made a beeline for the meat. Kuroo sighed and left the ring in his pocket. He smiled as he caught up to Bokuto, who was currently stuffing his face with food.

***

It was Bokuto’s birthday. They had slept in til noon and Bokuto was currently clinging to Kuroo still half asleep. Kuroo had tried to shuffle out of bed to make them breakfast so Bokuto could stay in bed. Except that made him whine and hold on to Kuroo even tighter. 

“Just a little longer” he murmured. Kuroo rolled over to face him and kissed the top of his head.

“Happy birthday Kou”

Bokuto hummed in response. It didn’t take long for him to doze off again and Kuroo took this opportunity to escape to the kitchen. As he made their breakfast his mind drifted to the ring in his drawer. The ring hidden in a pair of old socks and under a pile of jumpers - just in case. 

The timer went off and Kuroo turned off the stove and plated the food. He put the tray of food on the table next to the bed before crawling back in it. Bokuto snuggled up closer to him and smiled.

“Food ‘s done”

“Thanks babe”

They sat up and Bokuto leaned against Kuroo’s shoulder. Bokuto dug into the food enthusiastically, especially for someone who was still half asleep. 

“Is this my present?” he said between mouthfuls, “Because it’s so good.”

Kuroo paused. His mind snapped back to the ring, that was kind of a present right? 

“Nah it’s in the living room.”

“Tets your the best!” he said and kissed his cheek.

***

Bokuto had managed to get them a table at some fancy restaurant for their anniversary. Well he says Bokuto, Akaashi knew one of the chefs there and managed to pull a few strings. They even got a table near a corner so they could have some peace. 

Kuroo couldn't have asked for any more. He watched as Bokuto animatedly described his day.

Bokuto continued to talk through mouthfuls of food and Kuroo really shouldn't have found it as endearing as he did. Soon enough they were ordering dessert. 

Bokuto was momentarily quiet as he decided which one to have. And then they waited.

He could do it? He will do it. All he needed to do was slide the box across the table and ask a simple question. Five words. He reached into his pocket and placed it on the table, his hand still covering the box.

“Kou-”

“Your dessert, sir” the waiter said as he placed the cake in front of them.

“T-thanks” Kuroo said as he pocketed the ring again. 

***

He had been forced into attending Oikawa’s new years party. Well, not really forced, he would have gone anyway. Despite this Oikawa had taken the initiative to blackmail him just in case. 

So he and Bokuto arrived only an hour late. The flat was full of people but he was 80% sure he knew most of them. They finally made it into the kitchen to greet Oikawa and prove their attendance. As soon as they got there Oikawa thrust cups into their hands, “Drink up”

Bokuto simply started drinking whereas Kuroo sniffed it and turned to Oikawa.

“What’s in this?”

“Vodka? Various mixers? Akaashi made it.”

He didn’t sound sure of himself, but Kuroo knew Akaashi worked at a bar so it couldn’t be that bad.

He wasn’t wrong, sort of. It tasted great, so he drank more. And more. Both he and Bokuto ended up very drunk very fast. They were talking to someone he wasn’t even really sure who. He was babbling but they were still nodding was he making sense? He hoped he was. Bokuto nearly fell over again so whoever it was guided them to the sofa where the spent most of the remainder of their time.

Suddenly everyone was counting down and while Kuroo wasn’t against this it was too loud and he was too warm.

“Happy New Year babe” Bokuto half yelled in his ear before pulling him in for a messy kiss. After that a few people came over to say happy new year.

Kuroo’s head was still spinning.

“Hey Kou, will you marry me?” he turned to look at Bokuto. He had fallen asleep leaning against the arm of the sofa. Kuroo sighed.

***

Kuroo had decided that today was the day. He had been planning this for god knows how long. It was valentine's day and he was going to finally propose as cheesy as it was. 

They had plans, they were going to a movie and then dinner. Kuroo wondered if they could be any more cliche but hey at least it was an action movie and not a romcom.

Bokuto was meeting him at the cinema after work. He checked he had everything - money, phone, tickets, ring - before locking up. He drove over with the radio on low. It was a nice distraction considering the bundle of nerves he was right now. 

After checking his hair was okay - okay being not as though birds were nesting in it - he got out the car and waited outside the entrance. 

It was chilly outside so he shoved his hands in his pockets. He waited. And he waited.

It soon dawned on him that Bokuto had never been this late to anything. Just as he was getting worried his phone rang.

“Hey Kou what’s up?”

“I’m so sorry Tets.” The sinking feeling in his gut only got worse.

“My boss is making me work over time and I owe him and I can’t get away I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Kou.” Kuroo sighed and started walking back towards his car.

“No it’s not Tets. I was so excited for this I got you a present and everything. I will be back late, I don’t know when…”

“It’s okay Kou. These things happen we can have our own day at the weekend instead.” He said as he got into the car.

“You sure?”

Kuroo rested his head against the steering wheel. “Yeah”

“Okay”

***

 

It was the start summer and boy did he know it. The heat made his clothes sick to him. Bokuto lay next to him sulking about the weather. Except he got the last ice pop so he was sulking quietly. 

Kuroo looked at the broken fan sitting across the room like it was mocking them.

“I swear if fans could laugh that one would be laughing at us right now.”

Kuroo got up to shower. It was just a quick one to wash off the sweat. When he got out he put on some clean shorts, not bothering with a shirt that was only going to stick to him. In that short time however, Bokuto had loaded up smash bros and threw the other controller at Kuroo.

Despite all the time he spent playing against Kenma, Kuroo lost. Several times. Bokuto’s character was doing their weird victory dance and Kuroo sighed.

“Hey Tets?”

“Ugh don’t gloat I should be able to beat you I played against Kenma for years and-”

“Marry me”

Kuroo froze. He thought of Daichi's wedding, and their anniversary and that new year's party and their failed valentine's day. He thought of the ring in his drawer. He thought about the look on Bokuto’s face right now.

“...sorr-”

“Wait here” Kuroo said and he dumped the controller on the table as he stood up.

“Tetsur-” Bokuto started. He headed into their room and raked through the drawer to find the ring.

When he returned Bokuto was sitting nervously on the sofa. He sat beside him and put his hand against Bokuto’s cheek. He turned his head and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away briefly and whispered “yes”

Bokuto leaned back in for another slow kiss. As they kissed Kuroo took Bokuto’s hand and placed the box into it. Bokuto pulled away to inspect it. When he opened it he looked up at Kuroo and then back down at the ring.

“Are you kidding me?” He said before launching himself at Kuroo. Bokuto wrapped his arms around his neck and Kuroo held his waist keeping them from falling off the sofa.

“I love you Tetsurou.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> ohohoho
> 
> find me on tumblr @captainshiros


End file.
